This invention pertains generally to devices for lifting heavy or bulky objects and more specifically to a harness system for team lifting of heavy or bulky objects.
Lifting harnesses have been in existence for purposes of lifting a variety of heavy loads. Most of these harness systems have been made for a single user in carrying heavy and/or bulky loads. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,752 issued to A. P. Seltzer on May 4, 1956, discloses a harness system worn by a single user and adapted for carrying luggage. In this patent, the harness straps around the upper body of the user and a pair of hanging straps extend downward. The hanging straps couple to luggage handles and the user then walks in a normal manner, bearing the weight of the luggage upon the harness, rather than carrying the luggage with the arms i a normal manner. This invention thereby alleviates the fatigue associated with carrying heavy luggage long distances.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,645 issued to Goodden on Jul. 28, 1981, discloses a harness system for lifting heavy objects, such as large furniture pieces. This device was basically comprised of a yoke-type harness having two L-shaped support members depending downward. The L-shaped members couple around a user""s arms and terminate at their bottoms in a platform having a frictional covering on their upper surface. The objective for the wearer of this device was to slide the platforms beneath a lifting surface on a large object. For example, the platforms could slide beneath the edge of a large table and be used to lift the table. A drawback of this device was that large objects could easily slip off the platforms while the wearer was in an awkward position, thereby damaging the object being carried, or injuring the wearer. Also, the L-shaped members are difficult to adjust in length, thereby requiring a wearer to stoop or bend uncomfortably low to bring the pads in contact with a lifting surface.
In many situations involving heavy lifting, a two person team is used. The use of two people to lift large objects has the advantage of using the muscle power of another individual, thereby allowing more weight and heavier objects to be borne. The prior art harness lifting systems have not yet embraced this team concept by providing a harness system which can be used by a two-person (or greater) team.
Additionally, the prior art has not provided a harness lifting system which does not require extensive bending and stooping to put the lifting surfaces of a harness system in contact with a large or bulky object. Such bending or stooping can increase the chance of injury to a lifter because the lifter is often forced to lift an object from an awkward or unnatural position.
Therefore, a need exists for a harness lifting system which can be used to lift large bulky objects without extensive bending or stooping. Additionally, a need exists for a harness system which can be adapted for use by two or more individuals so that the lifting power of a team of lifters can be exploited.
The foregoing discussion reflects the state of the art of which the inventor is aware, and is tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor""s acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent with regards to the patentability of the present invention. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the disclosed information does not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor""s claimed invention.
This invention pertains to a harness system for lifting large and/or bulky objects.
In a first embodiment, this harness system is worn by two or more lifters and is comprised of two wearable harnesses joined by a pair of support straps which are preferably cross linked so as to comprise an X-shape, with the center of the xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d lying approximately midpoint between the two harnesses. The support straps are fully adjustable and can therefore be adapted to accommodate many sizes and shapes of objects. This harness system allows loads to be carried while the user""s hands are completely free to maneuver the load or attend to other tasks. Upon lifting, the harness and straps cause the load to be angled away from the body, thereby making it less likely that a dropped load will injure a wearer.
This invention will be more fully understood through the following objects and advantages:
It is an object of this invention to provide a harness system which allows unusually large or bulky loads to be lifted and carried with minimal strain to a lifter.
It is another object of this invention to provide a harness system which takes advantage of two or more lifters.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a harness system which allows a lifter""s hands to be free during lifting.
Another object of this invention is to provide a harness system which naturally, directs a load away from a lifter""s body so as to reduce the chances of injury should a heavy load be unintentionally dropped.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be brought out in the following portions of the specification, wherein the detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing preferred embodiments of the invention, without placing limitations thereon.